The Varying Emotions Of Lavender Brown
by Bit-Fairytale
Summary: Lavender growing up, and learning throughout her final years at Hogwarts. Review if you can, please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I first uploaded this a while ago, before I had a minor panic, decided I couldn't write, and deleted everything on my account. It's been edited slightly now, and re-uploaded. I hope that's okay.

Lavender Brown was completely and totally in love. She knew it, she could feel it. She loved his red hair, and freckles, and how brilliant he was at Quidditch. She loved kissing him, and walking down corridors holding his hand, and doodling his name on spare parchment. If that wasn't love, what was? Lavender could tell Pavarti was getting tired of hearing Ronald Weasley's name, yet she was struggling to think of other topics of conversation. She wanted to spend every waking moment with him. She was going to marry him. They could have children with red hair and freckles and…

"Miss Brown, what is this incoherent scribbling you have insisted on ruining your notes with?" Professor Snape's unmistakable sneer cut through Lavender's daydreams, as he snatched the parchment from her hands.

"Oh…it's nothing, Professor" Lavender mumbled, wishing desperately that her declarations of love were too illegible for Snape to read to the class.

"Clearly…" Snape peered at the parchment a second longer, before waving his wand over it once, letting the page become blank. "It is a pity it destroyed your notes, Miss Brown. Perhaps a detention would be suitable, for your severe lack of pen control?"

Lavender nodded meekly and stared at the desk, still thanking her lucky stars that Snape hadn't read the parchment out to the class. There were some things Snape couldn't understand, and love was one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Lavender Brown never wanted to see Ronald Weasley's stupid, freckled face again. She'd been glaring at him from across halls and classrooms for about three days now, and trying to think of suitable revenge. She had been _in love._ He had _broken her heart._ Well, she was better now. Stronger. It had been three days, Lavender had moved on.

But how could she ensure him everlasting pain and suffering? She had tried to persuade Pavarti to also cold shoulder Ron, but she had seemed reluctant, and would still speak a few tentative sentences to him, as if apologising for Lavender's behaviour. Yet why should she apologise? Lavender had done nothing wrong. She was the innocent victim in all of this. If Ronald hadn't insisted on hanging around with that Granger girl all the time, who knows what might have happened? A perfect romance had been ruined.

"Um, Lav?"

Lavender turned around from glaring at Ron and Hermione, to face her friend Pavarti. "What is it?"

"You…you said you needed to copy my notes for History of Magic. Are you okay, Lav?"

Lavender shook back her curls. "Fine. I'm just fine. Yes, can I have the notes please?"

As the notes were placed in front of Lavender, she had gone back to glaring at the back of Ronald's head.

"Er…Lav…"

"Why doesn't he CARE?" Lavender slammed her cutlery back onto the table, making a first year girl jump.

"What?"

"I could have been the love of his _life_, Pavarti. Why doesn't he care that it's all over?"

"Well…perhaps he does…and doesn't want you to see? To appear stronger?" Pavarti moved her notes closer to Lavender, nudging her a little. "History of Magic's _next_, Lav."

Lavender hastily began to scribble. "But what if he just doesn't care? What if he never did?"

"Lavender, I'm sure he cared about you. Just…rise above it. And hurry up. We should be leaving now."

They were the last ones in the hall. Lavender hurriedly finished off her notes.

"It's fine" she said, rolling up her parchment and tossing back her hair, "I've moved on, anyway. I don't need someone like him."

As she left the hall, she glimpsed Ronald and the Granger girl running down a corridor together. She could hear their laughter echoing down the corridors, and Pavarti turned around, and began to try and pull Lavender away from them.

As they exited she briefly considered hexing them both, but decided against it. After all, she was a mature adult. She had moved on.


	3. Chapter 3

There were no words to describe the relief Lavender felt to see Ronald Weasley's face again. Sat there in the room of requirement, surrounded only by the friends she had made, people she admired and loved so much she felt she could cry, in the only sanctuary that remained in Hogwarts, a place that had once been a sanctuary in itself, seeing the faces of Harry, Ron and Hermione meant _hope_, meant that change was coming, and coming soon at that. And part of Lavender wanted to dance, and cheer, and hug everyone in the room and produce them with an essay explaining how wonderful they were, and another part of her wanted to curl up and sleep until all of this was over.

She succumbed to neither of these powerful longings, and instead listened to Neville's explanation of their year at Hogwarts, listened as Harry tried to explain something that she doubted he really could explain, and waited, silently, for the war to begin. Because she sensed it would, in this strange quiet, as it was possible to sense rain before it fell upon you.

Before the fighting, she decided that hugging might not be such a terrible idea after all. She hugged Pavarti, the best friend she had ever had, and tried her very best to sum up how truly brilliant she was in words. She hugged Seamus, and Dean, and Hannah, and Ginny, and even a very surprised Luna, who'd smiled in surprise and delight, and told Lavender she was 'a truly lovely person and more clever and less giggly than first appearances would suggest'.

She'd seen Ron last, just before she ran off to fight people much more brutal and experienced than she.

"Ron?"

He'd turned, and looked at her with a mixture of confusion, and the hard, cold stare that soldiers get before battle.

"What is it, Lavender?"

"Good luck to you, and Harry. And Hermione."

And she hugged him too, and she didn't want to be his girlfriend, as it was such a silly word, and not at all suitable for her or for him. She was happy to be his friend, to wish him luck, and hope that everyone, absolutely everyone, came out of this alive.

Although Lavender was tired to the point of collapsing, and on the verge of tears, she almost wanted to skip up the stairs to the battle. Because it_ would all be over soon_. And they would fight to the death, she knew, because really it wasn't just Gryffindors who were brave at heart. Many people were, whether they showed it outwardly or bottled it away quietly, silently defending everyone in the best way they could.

And Lavender Brown looked out at the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, and even a smattering of Slytherins, all fighting not only for their lives, but everybody else's, and was filled with a love so great that all the words in the world could never do it justice, no matter how they were entwined.


End file.
